Let Me Love You
by Minagi Ito
Summary: Taking from song sung by Mario. Yuri/Shoujo-ai, fluff nothing more.


**Let Me Love You**

_Song from Mario, not mine._

"Come on yo, got a party to go to." Yuuki Nao was never one to miss out on a party and she's not going to start it now. The lanky twenty-something red head worked as a DJ at the club _Blue Crystal_, it's her part-time job that she do on the weekend while her regular job is software testing (for someone who never went to college, she's pretty damn good at her job). She's dressing down tonight, jeans, dark-green t-shirt and loose black hoodie jacket. On the other hand, her friend (which she isn't sure why she's still friend with) goes for fit khaki, white t-shirt, light jacket and a black beanie hat. They're so opposite yet so alike that it doesn't make any senses whatsoever, both are smart and successful at young age, though one is from rich family while the other isn't yet they're somehow good friends.

Minagi Mikoto, a Tokoyo U graduate at the age of twenty-four and a successful entrepreneur and also the heir to the Fujino & Minagi Tech. The Fujino-Minagi Conglomerate in itself was run by Fujino Shizuru, the only heir of the Fujino Clan before the merging of the two powerful Clans. They are old traditional families; their ties were thicker than blood, though their children never married into each other's families. That was until recently, which changed the world of business in Japan as the two giant names in Japan merged into one setting up a storm of controversies.

"Don't look, but the asshole is here tonight," Nao whispered as they entered the club without being hold up like the others. Mikoto give a quick glance and saw the person Nao was talking about, Tate Yuuichi, the heir to the Otome Airline is also there with his rich friend: Masashi Takeda, whose parents own the MashiMashi restaurant chain. They were drinking and laughing with the girls on their lap; Mikoto clenched her hands into fists and continued to follow after her friend. "Don't worry, drinks on me tonight." Nao said locking her arm around the other girl's neck. "I'm here to take you home, not the other way around or we would both end up in the hospital." Mikoto said as she playfully jabbing lightly at Nao's side. "My bad," Nao mocked as she let go of her friend and made her way up to the mixer on the stage.

_Baby I just don't get it  
Do you enjoy being hurt?  
I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt  
You don't believe his stories  
You know that they're all lies  
Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why_

"I ask you, where the hell have you been all night last night?!" the voice was loud even when the window was closed in Mikoto's room. _They're at it again, _Mikoto growled inwardly. Her next-door neighbor, always fighting and arguing and it's all her fault for not moving back home after graduating from school. Grumpily, she got up and pulled the blinds up and opened the window for some fresh air, it's already the beginning of fall. "Baby, I was just out on a business meeting. You know how things are for me," a slick reply and amazing excuse.

That ended the argument (which Mikoto missed most of it) and when Mikoto got back to her room after washing her face, she saw him smiling smugly at her while his girlfriend was nuzzling against his neck like he knew she would look over. She rolled her eyes and just at that moment, her phone rang and she picked it up. Quickly closing the window and dropping the blinds, Mikoto listened to the caller and grabbed her change of clothes in the closet. Before long, she was out of the house and gone; unlike the normal rich young adults Mikoto drove a motorcycle to her destination. The girl never owned a car since she was old enough to get a driver license; she had always owned motorcycles though that doesn't mean she doesn't know how to drive a car, far from it.

"How do you feel?" Fujino Shizuru asked as soon as Mikoto stepped inside the family mansion. "About?" Mikoto looked at Shizuru with a confused look. The woman dressed elegantly as always, kimono, always kimono and its plum color this time, bringing out her pale skin, honey-wheat hair and crimson eyes. "Haruka-han said you didn't look too well last night," Shizuru spoke with a lovely Kyoto-ben accent, something Mikoto found to be endearing yet she never has it even though she's from there herself. "Oh, I was just tired that's all. But I promised Nao that I would come and hang out with her," Mikoto shrugged. She's not interested in divulging personal feelings to her step-sister just yet.

_If I was your man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night, doing you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good things)  
Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)_

"That bad huh?" Kikukawa Yukino murmured more to herself than the person facing her. "I think I'm going insane at this rate," Mikoto said combing her hand through her short raven hair. They pretty much grow up together and now they're business partner, though that would be a bit much since Mikoto only put out the money and Yukino do all the work. Both are co-owners of the _Blue Crystal_ Club, Yukino run the place as Mikoto make sure that whatever Yukino needs, Yukino gets. "Maybe you want to move back to Kyoto?" Yukino suggested after a long moment of silence between them. "I might, the company is in Kyoto after all," Mikoto said inhaling deeply. "I'm thinking about moving to Kyoto myself, and maybe moving our business there if possible." Yukino said thoughtfully.

With that in mind, Mikoto sit with her friend going through inventories and make a list of things they're going to order, it was a relaxing moment that she didn't have to think about anything or anyone else but focusing on what's in front of her. What's strange about them was that neither ever thought of dating each other, if anyone from the outside looking in they would think these two are so compatible that they're match made in heaven. Even though it's true, there are no chemistries between them and they could never saw each other anything more than great friends and great business partners.

_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you_

"Why do I need to be here again?" Mikoto asked for the umpteenth times. "It's Natsuki's party, and she wanted you to be here." Fujino Shizuru whispered quietly to her step-sister. "The only reason she wants me here is for in case when you both drunk, I will be the one taking you home." Mikoto said flatly, she isn't in the best of moods today and it's not hard to tell. "Ara, it seems that Mikoto knows my Natsuki too well," Shizuru giggled lightly trying to cheer up the girl. Mikoto said nothing as she took in a deep breathe and exhale it slowly, she waved a waiter down and ordered something to eat. Leaving Shizuru to mingle with people, Mikoto moved to a quiet corner and watched the place filling up with savvy business people and friends' alike are coming to Natsuki's party (celebrating another success business deal).

_Listen  
Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts  
You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame  
Don't even know what you're worth  
Everywhere you go they stop and stare  
Cause you're bad and it shows  
From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know_

At the height of the party, Natsuki dragged her best friend: Tokiha Mai outside for a little private chat. "Why didn't you break up with him already?" the one with midnight tresses asked in a low tone while the music inside was as loud as the people talking. "Well, because I love him…" Mai trailed off, she was looking beautiful in her red dress. "If you love him, you be married to him already. It seems to me that you just love having sex with him," Natsuki said bluntly, usually she would be too embarrassed to say such a thing but not tonight as she's a bit tipsy already.

"Look at him, he's already grabbing that girl's ass, and I don't even know who the hell she is." Natsuki said glaring back inside at Mai's boyfriend dancing too close to a girl with light green hair. "Look, I'm not trying to make it hard on you, but I really think it's time you give someone else a shot. You deserve better than that, someone who will treat you well and never cheats or lies to you." Natsuki said padding Mai's back gently. "Think it over, the night is young. Who knows, maybe you'll find someone like that here tonight…" Natsuki trailed off leaving Mai behind as she headed back inside.

Mai shivered lightly, she had been standing outside for a bit too long but she isn't sure how long, the night's cold air somehow cleared her head and she ended up doing a lot of thinking on what her friend had said to her. Her shivering stopped when something warm wrapped around her bare shoulders, unconsciously she pulled the jacket closer to her body feeling the warmth from it. She quickly glanced back inside, and saw a glimpse of her boyfriend following a girl away from the party and she knew the person next to her isn't her boyfriend.

"Thank you," she whispered. "It's getting cold; you should go inside and join the others before you catch a cold. I'm sure your friends are looking for you," a soft and quiet voice said, a voice Mai rarely heard but knew who it belonged to. She saw the girl a few times; most of those times were from casually going out to dinner with Natsuki and Shizuru. Mai nodded her head and headed back inside with Mikoto behind her, the music was set for slow dancing and she turned to look at the girl behind her. "Dance with me," she said with a bright smile on her lips and Mikoto just nodded her head in reply.

_You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better)  
We should be together girl (baby)  
With me and you it's whatever girl, hey!  
So can we make this thing ours?_

_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you_

_**Two years later…**_

"Good morning beautiful," Mikoto said while flipping the pancake. She'd just gotten back from her business trip about fifteen minutes ago, so she's still in slacks and white shirt and tie. "Morning," Mai grumbled her reply as she sat down at the breakfast table in her pale yellow PJ. "Not happy to see me home?" Mikoto asked as she set a dish with three pancakes and syrup on it in front of Mai. Ignoring Mikoto's question, Mai stared down at the stack of pancakes and started to eat it, and to her surprise it actually tasted delicious (with Mikoto telling Mai that she doesn't know how to cook, just so Mai does all the cooking).

"How was the seminar?" Mai asked once she's finished with breakfast and found Mikoto working away on her laptop in the living room. "Great, we managed to close another business deal," Mikoto replied without taking her eyes off the screen. Finally, she turned off the laptop and decided to lay down on the couch for a nap; she's too tired to even drag herself to the bedroom or just lazy. "I miss you though," she murmured closing her tired golden eyes.

Her eyes shot opened when someone decided to straddled her, Mikoto was yanked into a sitting position by Mai holding onto her tie. "You lie to me all these times," Mai growled at the other girl. "About what?" Mikoto asked looking at Mai innocently. "That you can't cook," Mai hissed leaning dangerously close to Mikoto. "I can make breakfast, but that's all. Besides, I love Mai's cooking," Mikoto replied with her innocent and sincere smile making it hard for Mai to ever stay mad at the girl.

Tilting her head slightly, Mai pulled Mikoto in for a searing kiss tasting the girl's lips and tongue for the first time in a while. "I miss you…" Mai whispered after the kiss as their foreheads touched. "I love you so much," Mikoto replied kissing Mai's lips tenderly. "Make love to me then," Mai whispered hotly as she flicked her tongue out and brushed them against Mikoto's lips before capturing it in an even more passionate kiss than any they've shared for the last year and half.

The true reason to why Mai was grumpy wasn't because she isn't happy to see Mikoto home, but it was because the girl was always gone on some kind of business trips all over the world, not just in Japan alone. This time, Mikoto went to Europe for a seminar for a week, and she doesn't have any time to call home. The girl still hasn't taken over the company yet, but she's been working so much that it put a bit of a strain on their relationship. Of course Mai works too, since Mikoto moved back to Kyoto and opened a new _Blue Crystal_ Club in Kyoto, Mai ended up with a more active role as a business partner with Yukino than Mikoto (Yukino moved back to Kyoto also since Haruka was from Kyoto, they got married eight months ago).

_Let me love you, that's all you need baby._

"Mai, is that a hickey?" Natsuki asked looking wide-eyed for some reason. The girl seemed to take noticed of the weirdest thing, her finger extended and probed at the sensitive flesh on Mai's neck. Mai on the other hand tried not to squirm from the touch, and not to drop the large bow of cold noodles either. "Is it?" Natsuki asked in a childish manner. "Yes, now stop poking at it," Mai growled at her friend pretending to bite that annoying finger off. "Wow, she just got home and already gives you a hickey. You guys are like dogs in heat," Natsuki finally said as she sat down on a chair in the backyard. It's a cool day and the sun is near setting, so Mai decided to have dinner outside with cold noodles and some tea afterward.

"Fancy coming from a girl that throw my sister on the floor as soon as she got home and have her way," Mikoto snorted as she comes out with the sauces and Shizuru in tow. "H-hey! At least we're married! (four years and counting)" Natsuki got flustered and mad at the same time, making her so cute that Shizuru couldn't help but lean over and nibbled her ear. Which by far only made Natsuki's face become even redder, it was red enough that Mikoto grabbed a piece of napkin and handed it to Natsuki like she knew blood was about to come gushing out (and it did).

The next day, a nice quiet Saturday morning after Natsuki and Shizuru went home (they stayed the night after Natsuki's massive blood lost and then got drunk in an effort to get Mikoto drunk to get details on her sex life with Mai). Mikoto sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in front of her as she read the newspapers when Mai came dragging in looking sleep deprived (zombie). "Remind me to never invite them to stay the night," Mai said letting out a yawn as she took Mikoto's coffee and drank it. "You were pretty vocal last night yourself," Mikoto said as she pulled Mai down on her lap. "Maybe I should make all the rooms sound-proof, and then it wouldn't be a problem." Mikoto said as she pulled Mai down for a soft kiss. "Mm… I like the sound of that," Mai whispered into Mikoto's mouth as she kept on kissing the girl. "Then I'm sure to make Mai as vocal as possible," Mikoto said as she gently squeezed Mai's breasts, causing the latter to moan a bit loudly.

_A/N: Hiya! Sorry, writer's block on all my other works. Feel like my Mikoto/Mai enthusism run dry. TT_TT (sobs)_


End file.
